


The Great Mickey Mouse Caper

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes has an odd sense of humor, Disney, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: While Steve and Sam honeymoon at Disney World, Bucky has more fun than the law allows.





	The Great Mickey Mouse Caper

With a tropical sunset as backdrop, Steve and Sam tie the knot surrounded by their closest friends and relatives (the latter are all Sam’s). Tony picks up the tab for most of it, flying Sam’s extended family in from all over and putting everyone up in various hotels at Disney World. Steve can’t begin to guess what it all cost (a solid six figures), but the wedding goes off without a hitch, the “after-party”, as Tony keeps calling the reception, is amazing, and now the guests have three-day passes to the parks and accommodations. Tony, Peter and Bruce decamp to Kennedy Space Center--a guy Tony went to MIT with is giving them a behind-the-scenes tour. 

Meanwhile, the honeymooners are ensconced in the Contemporary Hotel, doing what honeymooners are wont to do. They haven’t set foot in any of the parks; some other time…. After a day and night of that, they decide to grab an early breakfast at the hotel buffet. Steve loads down two plates just for starters and Sam is almost that hungry himself.

It’s early enough that the restaurant has barely opened. They’re making their selections when two park workers, wearing trim blue coveralls and looking exhausted enter and wander over to the buffet, where they’re joined by a third in green coveralls.

“Crazy night,” remarks the first guy, a tall drink of water in a blue jumpsuit. “Did they catch the guy?”

“If there was a guy,” says the crewmember who joined them. “I ran my tail off from one end of the park to the other and didn’t see squat.”

“There was a guy.” The third member of the party is a freckle-faced blonde, who says flatly. “I saw him up in the Swiss Family Robinson treehouse. He was swinging on a vine like Tarzan, then poof!--gone!”

“Ah, I still think it was all a hoax,” contributes the latecomer in green. “Management was pranking us. Some chick on the cleaning crew over in Adventureland is claiming she turned around and this guy in a black mask was right there. He told her his name was Steamboat Willie, she was doing a fantastic job, keep up the good work.”

“Was that before or after Petey G. snapped a picture of him on one of the turrets of Cinderella’s castle?” Freckles asks snidely.

“There’s an actual picture?” Green coveralls asks, dubious.

The first guy yawns. “The last I heard, Duvall thought they had him over by the Haunted Mansion, but all they found when they got there was one of the cutlasses from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride hanging from a cupola. I’m just wondering if there have been any more updates.”

Sam and Steve exchange glances and take their well-laden trays to a secluded table. They start in on their breakfasts, ignoring the elephant in the room, which isn’t Dumbo. 

Finally, Sam ventures, “Do you think--?”

“I’ll give you three guesses,” Steve replies, “and the first two don’t count.”

“But--why?”

“He’s always been that way. At Coney Island, he’d sneak backstage. Museum of Natural History? He snuck in with the stuffed tigers once--he b.s.’ed his way out of it saying it was research for a school paper he was doing on The Jungle Book. An unmarked door in a public place? There he went! He always wanted to see where the nuts and bolts were.”

Bucky plonks his tray down at the other end of their table, clean-shaven, fresh from a shower and deceptively innocent. “Morning, fellas. How’s married life?”

“We hear you had a busy night,” Steve comments with a look of disapproval.

His friend affects not to understand the reference. “Me? Hey, it’s not my honeymoon.” He does a Groucho Marx eyebrow wiggle. Steve blushes in spite of himself--Sam thinks it’s adorable--while Bucky devours bacon and toast with jam.

“What are your plans today?” Sam queries him.

“After breakfast, I think I’m going to catch a nap, then go see that EPCOT thing. It sounds pretty cool.”

“Reconnoitering?” Steve frowns.

“Broadening my horizons. Eat your eggs, Stevie. You need to keep up your strength.” He winks at Sam, who just chuckles.

As the newlyweds depart, leaving the unrepentant prowler munching pancakes, they pass the table where the crewmembers are seated. Freckles has her cell phone out. 

“They found what in the Hall of Presidents?” she asks someone in disbelief. She looks up at her coworkers. “This is nuts--one of the Presidents had a fresh rose in his lapel and a bottle of Scotch and a box of cigars at his feet.”

“Teddy Roosevelt?” suggests the guy in blue.

“Kennedy?” Green guesses.

She shakes her head, obviously baffled. “Nope. Would you believe James Buchanan?!”

…


End file.
